The Employer
by AnagataOkita
Summary: Seperti di novel-novel, seorang majikan itu bisa jatuh cinta pada bawahannya. Tapi, kalau majikan yang dimaksud disini adalah seorang Tuan Maha Agung yang kejam tanpa belas kasihan, bagaimana ceritanya? Satu majikan dengan puluhan pelayan yang amat setia, namun ada satu pelayan yang selalu kena imbas mengerikan. Siapakah? Dan bagaimana jika majikan seperti itu ada DUA orang?/RnR/AU


Kehidupan tidak bisa dibilang dijalani dengan mudah. Benar, bukan? Tidak ada hidup yang hanya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Setidaknya, itu adalah persepsi yang dirapalkan dari sepasang bibir ranum yang kini telah kembali tertutup. Setelah berkata hal seperti itu ia kembali mengambil nafas dengan perlahan. Berharap luapan emosinya bisa keluar dan tergantikan oleh aroma menyejukkan bunga-bunga tulip disekitarnya. Setidaknya taman tulip bisa menjadi tempat yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

Tarik. Buang. Ya, Terus berulang. Kini bagian bawah baju _lolita_ yang ia gunakan entah sejak kapan melambai tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi.

Hingga akhirnya …

"Ku-Kuro-chan! Cepat! A-Akashi-sama membutuhkan handuknya!"

Baru saja kesejukkan menerpa batinnya, tiba-tiba hancur seketika.

Setelah mengganti aktivitas menarik nafas lalu membuangnya secara perlahan, kini ia menghela nafas keras-keras.

"Handuk? Bukannya tinggal mengambil di dalam lemari kamarnya? Lagi pula kenapa harus aku? Masih banyak pelayan lain yang kini berada selantai dengannya, bukan?" Kedua mata bulat Kuroko menatap lelah pada sosok Fukuda yang kini telah terengah-engah dengan posisi membungkuk dan kedua tangan bertopang pada masing-masing titik lututnya. Satu pemandangan yang tidak ingin Kuroko lihat dari penampilan Fukuda adalah sesuatu. Sesuatu apa? Ntahlah. Kuroko ingin menangis kalau memikirkannya.

Fukuda meregangkan otot-ototnya sebentar. Kedua matanya tidak berani melihat sosok Kuroko didepannya. Ia takut tergoda dengan penampilan manis Kuroko yang kini mengenakan pakaian maid dari Tuan Muda Maha Agung, "Pokoknya harus kau yang mengambilnya. Itu kata Tuan Muda. Aduh, pagi-pagi harus dibuat berlari menuruni tangga. Menyebalkan."

Pasrah. Itulah satu kata yang kini berkeliaran di Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko berjalan pasrah meninggalkan Fukuda. Kuroko tidak tahu, bahwa Fukuda selalu mendoakan keselamatannya dari singa buas macam Tuan Muda mereka. Baiklah, harapan kecil dari Fukuda menyertai setiap langkah buru-buru yang Kuroko ambil.

Kuroko berjalan agak cepat menuju ruang penyimpanan alat berkebun untuk menyimpan sapu taman yang kini ia pegang sebelum berjalan ke tempat Tuan Muda berada—Kamar Akashi Seijuurou.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Employer**

**Anagata Lady's Fanfiction**

**Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**OC's by AnagataLady**

**Akashi Seijuurou | Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu langkah cepat, dua langkah cepat, Tidak, kini sudah yang hampir ke tiga puluh langkah cepat. Dan kini sosok ramping Kuroko berada di lantai satu mansion _Akashi _yang besarnya tidak bisa ia sendiri deskripisikan. Terlalu besar.

Tapi bukan itu yang penting untuk dibahas. Kini, ia malah kebingungan ditengah-tengah Koridor yang lumayan sepi. Bukan lumayan lagi. Sangat sepi.

Kenapa kini ia berada di koridor menuju perpustakaan? Ada yang salah dengan pikirannya? Atau mungkin ia kelelahan sehabis membersihkan taman tulip mansion _Akashi_ yang begitu luas dari pagi-pagi sekali. Ia seharusnya menuju kamar Seijuurou—_Akashi Seijuurou_. Akhirnya, ia memutar langkahnya. Menuju tangga besar yang berada di samping Aula utama. Kedua langkahnya tidaklah lagi berjalan cepat, namun berlari. Ia bisa mati kalau Tuan Mudanya itu telah menunggu amat lama.

.

Akhirnya ia telah sampai pada koridor yang menghubungkannya dengan kamar beberapa langkah kecil lagi ia akan tiba. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Akibat berlari lumayan cepat dari lantai satu menuju lantai tiga. Selama ia berlari ia tak lupa dengan sorakan semangat dari pelayan lain untuk segera melaksanakan titah agung sang majikan. Bahkan Kepala Butler mansion Akashi—Kiyoshi Teppei—sempat menawarkan Kuroko untuk meminum sebotol air putih dingin yang entah sejak kapan pria berambut coklat itu pegang. Ia masih ingat bahwa orang-orang di lantai tiga paling banyak memberikan sorakan padanya. Baik, itu tidak penting.

Tapi, semua pelayan melakukan hal itu agar pengalaman pahit Kuroko tidak terulang kembali tanpa sepengatahuan Kuroko sendiri. Setidaknya begitu.

Langkah terakhir. Akhirnya ia telah sampai pada depan pintu Maha Agung Akashi Seijuurou yang terlihat mewah dengan desain berdaun dua dan bercampur gaya Eropa dan Jepang. Satu bulir keringat keluar begitu saja dari pelipisnya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Kedua kakinya terasa sedikit lemas. Bahkan ia merasa tangannya tidak mampu menggapai gagang pintu didepannya. Rasanya ia telah mengelilingi lapangan bola di stadium sebayak 20 putaran.

Setelah mengatur nafasnya dengan baik, Ia mulai menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai salah satu gagang pintu dengan tangan kanannya. Namun—

_Cklek_

—Kedua pintu didepannya terbuka. Alhasil, tangannya hanya menggapai angin.

"Kau terlambat. Sangat terlambat, Tetsuya." Pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan surai merah dan iris yang sama pula warnanya, menatap tajam tubuh mungil Kuroko yang kini berusaha mati-matian berdiri tegap seolah tidak merasakan apa-apa. Kedua iris merahnya balas menatap kedua iris biru Kuroko.

Tetap dengan wajah datarnya, Kuroko memperhatikan penampilan Akashi, "Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda." Kedua mata birunya menatap jengkel—walau tak tergambarkan pada ekspresinya— pada penampilan Akashi yang kini telah berpakaian lengkap. Memakai seragam lengkap SMA Rakuzan, sekolah yang terkenal akan keelitannya. Tak lupa dengan tas hitam yang ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya.

Air muka yang Seijuurou tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kuroko. Ia sama menunjukan ekspresi datar.

"Sudah kubilang panggil Seijuurou-sama."

"Tidak, Akashi-sama."

"Seijuurou-sama."

"… Baik, Seijuurou-sama."—pasrah, tidak mau ada omelan lebih lanjut.

"Bagus."—Satu seringaian terpantri.

Suara helaan nafas terdengar menggema di Koridor yang cukup luas tersebut. Walau Akashi tahu bahwa ada beberapa sekelompok pelayannya yang kurang kerjaan mengintip pembicaraannya dengan Kuroko di beberapa tempat, ia memilih untuk membiarkannya. Toh, selalu seperti itu, _setiap hari_.

'_Semangat, Kuroko!_' Teriak batin para pelayannya yang lain—lebih tepatnya yang bersembunyi didekat posisi Akashi dan Kuroko sekarang. Bermacam-macam, ada yang dibalik dinding belokan koridor, dibalik pot besar, ah, dimanalah itu dimana tempat tersebut bisa menyembunyikan mereka yang sebenarnya tidak bisa sama sekali menyembunyikan mereka dari tatapan tajam dwiwarna.

"Jadi, Bagaimana dengan handuk yang tadi Seijuurou-sama inginkan?" Tanya Kuroko. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu telah menarik kesimpulan bahwa Akashi pasti hanya mengerjainya. Dengan cara keji seperti membuatnya berlari sejauh mungkin untuk memenuhi titahnya dan setelah ia sampai dihadapannya—

"Tidak jadi."

—Tuan Mudanya itu telah membatalkan titahnya. Sehingga apa yang barusan ia lakukan percuma untuk dilakukan oleh tubuh lemahnya.

Kesal. Tapi Kuroko berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya. Bahkan tanpa diberi tahu pasti Akashi sudah tahu.

Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati posisi mereka berdua. Akashi yang masih berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menoleh pada sosok yang mendekati mereka. Berbeda dengan Kuroko, ia menoleh dan mendapati tubuh tegap Kiyoshi.

Setelah berhenti beberapa langkah tidak jauh dari kedua orang yang kini dalam diam, ia berdehem sekilas. "Akashi-sama. Sudah saatnya Tuan Muda menuju ke sekolah. Tanaka-san telah menunggu anda di depan."

Telah menjadi tugasnya sebagai Kepala pelayan dan butler kepercayaan untuk berkata seperti itu. Apalagi kedua orang tua Akashi sedang di luar negeri sehingga kini perhatiannya diberikan sepenuhnya pada pewaris utama _Akashi Corporation_ tersebut.

Setelah mendengar intruksi tersebut, tanpa berkata sepatah katapun lagi Seijuurou segera mengiyakan. Ia berjalan melewati sosok Kuroko dan mendekati Kiyoshi yang kini telah bersiap menemani setiap langkahnya menuju depan mansion besarnya—dimana mobil sport pribadinya telah dipersiapkan Tanaka. Setelah Akashi mendahului Kiyoshi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Kiyoshi segera memberikan tatapan khawatir pada Kuroko yang kini kebetulan balik melihatnya. Kiyoshi sangat tahu seperti apa fisik Kuroko. Ia khawatir anak berumur 15 tahun itu akan kenapa-kenapa untuk ke_sekian_ kalinya.

Setelah sosok Kiyoshi dan Akashi menghilang dibelokan, Kuroko masih tidak berpindah dari posisinya. Ia masih berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar Akashi yang terbuka. Udara sejuk dari AC yang keluar dari kamar besar tersebut tidak sedikitpun membuat Kuroko bergeming. Bahkan aroma khas dari tubuh majikannya yang menguar itu juga tidak mampu.

"Are? Ada apa dengan Kuroko?" Riko menatap khawatir Kuroko dari balik tembok tempat ia, Mitobe, Tsuchida, dan Izuki berada.

"Lebih baik kita hampiri saja." Bisik Tsuchida namun dengan suara lumayan keras sehingga tidaklah lagi pantas disebut bisikkan. Koganei dan beberapa orang lainnya yang berdiri di seberang mereka bersembunyi menganggukkan kepala—menyetujui Tsuchida.

Riko menjadi yang pertama kali keluar dari persembunyiannya. Saat ia segera mengambil langkah mendekati Kuroko—

_Bruk_

— sosok pemuda itu tumbang dan menghantam permukaan dibawahnya.

Pingsan. Kuroko pingsan.

"Kuroko!"

.

.

.

_**Akashi-sama. Kuroko tidak sadarkan diri setelah beberapa saat Tuan Muda meningalkannya.**_

_**Aku iri. Kenapa aku paling berbeda dari kalian?**_

_**Cepat lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan, Tetsuya.**_

_**Kuro-chan, kenapa bibirmu terluka?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

(A/N)

Bulan Ramadhan yang baru, bawa fic baru /eh.

Tentang seorang servant dan employer _kejam_nya~ special for my beloved Nii-chan ^^ hehe. Akibat rekomendasi darimu, akhirnya fanfic ini telah lahir menapaki dunia FFN. ^^


End file.
